


Cat/Girl

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a stunning girl and Bobby, well, sometimes life is simply being mean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat/Girl

 

  
Wanda looked like she was about to start crying any moment now. Bobby would have preferred her concentrating to reverse this mess but Wanda was only fourteen and easy to upset.

And accidentally turning one of your school mates into a girl and his boyfriend into a cat would upset people who were far more stable than Wanda.

Still he would have liked it more if he had been the girl and John the cat because being a cat was weird, very weird. There was the walking on all fours thing, the tail, the fact that he could move his ears and that his brain was getting way more input than usual: smell, taste, sight, touch, hearing, even his balance had improved.

For example he could tell that Jamie, who was the reason Wanda had been upset enough to trigger her powers in the first place, hadn’t showered this morning. And John smelled slightly differently than his own clothes, which had a masculine smell clinging to them that appealed to Bobby very much and made him very, very horny. Had he mentioned that Wanda had turned him into a female cat? Because his cat instinct told him to rub against John to get his attention.

John on the other hand hadn’t so much as spared a side glance to Bobby before admiring himself in a mirror.

“I’m sexy.” He said and Bobby agreed with him, not that John wasn’t attractive as a man, because he was, very much so but as a female he looked like the gay love child of Rogue and Kitty. Bobby would have thrown her/him/whatever, onto the next surface if Wanda hadn’t, you know, turned him into a female cat. John must have thought so, too, because he was running his hands appreciatively up and down his new body, touching his breasts and experimentally wiggling his ass.

Life was really freaking unfair sometimes.

Bobby finally had enough of John admiring himself, something Bobby would never let him live down, and butted his head against John’s ankle.

Had he mentioned that Wanda had turned him into a tiny, sand-coloured kitten with big blue eyes?

John looked down and obviously tried to bite back a grin. Bobby glared at him, something he knew from experience cats could do better than any human, but John merely knelt down and said, “You almost look cuter as a cat than as a human.”  
Bobby growled and fought the instinct to bat at John with his claws. The human part of his brain told him that this would most likely end with him being tangled in John’s jeans.

John used his momentary distraction to scratch behind his ears with two fingers and a shudder ran through Bobby’s body because, wow that felt good. He was tiny enough to fit on John’s hand when John picked him up and carried him over to the couch while Pietro was trying to calm his sister down.

Bobby accidentally hit himself in the face with the end of his tail while curling up between John’s arm and his chest and wrinkled his nose. John laughed softly at that but before Bobby could contemplate batting at him this time John had gone back to scratching behind his ears again.

It was a conflicting situation. The cat inside Bobby felt warm and comfortable where she was and wasn’t averse to going to nap while Bobby’s human brain trying to stay coherent beside the fact that he was currently leaning against a pair of very nice breasts on a very beautiful girl. Maybe he should find Psylocke and telepathically bribe her to convince Wanda to turn only him back today so that he could have a day in bed with his stunningly-beautiful-when-female-boyfriend.

Before he could make a decision everything blurred and when he came back to his senses John’s very male face looked at him and the faint, arousing male scent from his clothes had been turned up to eleven, which made Bobby so horny that he caterwauled.

Yes, he was still a cat.

Life was really freaking unfair.

 


End file.
